Hwoarang
Hwoarang '(Hangul: 화랑; Hanja:花郎''hwarang, japoński:ファラン''Faran)'' '- to postać, która zadebiutowała w trzeciej części gry [[Tekken (seria)|''Tekken]] i powrócił we wszystkich kolejnych grach. Uczeń z dojo Baek'a Doo San'a i jednocześnie rywal Jin'a Kazamy. Podobnie jak on, chciał pokonać Ogre'a, poszukując zemsty za "zamordowanie" swojego mistrza. Biografia ''Tekken 3'' Hwoarang wychowywał się w dojo Baek'a Doo San'a, jako jego uczeń. Nie dziwi zatem fakt, iż opanował mistrzowsko sztukę Taekwondo. Od kilku lat walczy w nielegalnych pojedynkach, zdobywając tym samym pieniądze. Nigdy nie odniósł porażki, aż do czasu spotkania z Jin'em Kazamą. Ich walka zakończyła się remisem. Hwoarang przysiągł swojemu mistrzowi, iż będzie intensywniej trenował, a następnie pokona Jin'a. W późniejszym czasie Baek - mentor Hwoarang'a - stał się ofiarą Ogre'a. Chłopak usłyszał o III turnieju organizowanym przez Mishima Zaibatsu. Wiedząc, iż z tą organizacją związany jest Jin, decyduje się na udział w walkach, by pokonać go oraz zemścić się na Bogu Walki, Ogre. Zakończenie ''"Rival"("Rywal"): Hwoarang siedzi w bocznej alejce, trzymając trofeum (Złota głowa Heihachi'ego). Kiedy, jest on gotów rzucić ją, nagle zauważa rannego Jin, który ucieka do magazynu przed Tekken Force. Jin zostaje złapany przez żołnierzy, a Hwoarang rzuca trofeum do środka, a następnie bije Tekken Force. Po tym, Jin zmienia się w Devil Jin'a i skacze, rozbijając okno magazynu, a także uciekając. Hwoarang uśmiecha się i drży z podniecenia. [[Tekken 4|''Tekken 4]] Po III turnieju Hwoarang powrócił do rodzinnej Korei, gdyż został powołany do służb wojskowych. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom kształconym pod okiem Baek'a, był jednym z najlepszych żołnierzy. Niestety - starsi wojownicy nie dorównywali jego talentowi... Sam Hwoarang męczył się, pracując tam. Głównie z powodu braku ulicznych walk, w których jeszcze niedawno brał udział, a najbardziej drażnił go fakt, iż w dalszym ciągu nie zmierzył się z Jin'em. Pewnego dnia dowiedział się o IV turnieju. Poczuł, że ma szansę na pokonanie swojego rywala. Uciekł z terenu wojska i wyruszył do Japonii, by wystartować ponownie w walkach. Zakończenie: Hwoarang'owi w końcu, udało się spotkać Jin'a na parkingu. "W końcu jesteś." mówi, zbliżając się do Jin'a. "Więc..., czego chcesz?" pyta się, obojętny Jin. Hwoarang odpowiada: "Nie miałem okazji walczyć z tobą w turnieju. Rozwalę cię właśnie tu i teraz." Jednak Jin odpowiada, "Nie ma powodu, żebyśmy walczyli." Hwoarang, ze złością mówi: "Nie masz powodu?" "Ja mam!" i zaczyna z nim walczyć. Po bitwie, koreański dowódca Hwoarang'a, nakazuje poddać się. Wtedy Jin wkracza, bijąc kilku strażników. Hwoarang dołącza się do niego, a następnie oboje uciekają, przed postrzałami południowokoreańskiego wojska. Przy tym, Hwoarang mówi, że da Jin'owi wyrównać rachunki w następnym turnieju. Tekken 5 Podczas ostatecznej walki z Jin'em w IV turnieju, Hwoarang został schwytany przez Koreańskie wojsko. Na ich terenie został powołany na ambasadora. Jednocześnie otrzymał tajemniczy list. Mężczyzna nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co było tam napisane. Po dwóch miesiącach zakończył służbę, by wystartować w V turnieju i pokonać Jin'a. Zakończenie: Hwoarang jeździe motocyklem z dużą prędkością, po autostradzie, przy ty mówiąc do siebie: "To jest do bani!". Wkrótce zauważa, że coś jest na drodze, to był Devil Jin. Następnie Hwoarang próbuje zahamować, lecz Devil Jin podnosi rękę i powoduje, że motocykl Hwoarang'a eksplodował. Devil powoli idzie, w kierunku rannego Hwoarang'a, który krzyczy: "Głupcze...No chodź!". Przy tym, Hwoarang zdumiewająco wstaje i przygotowuje swoją bojową postawę, w osłabionym stanie. Scena następnie kończy, zdecydowanym wyrazem twarzy Hwoarang'a. ''Tekken 6'' Ostateczna walka z Jin'em zakończyła się zwycięsko dla Hwoarang'a...na chwilę. Zanim odszedł z pola walki, rywal chłopaka powstał, przyjmując formę Devil'a. Następnie Hwoarang stracił przytomność, a gdy się obudził, leżał w szpitalu. Wśród gości był...Baek. Wojownik poprosił dawnego mistrza o trening. Kilka miesięcy później, Hwoarang startuje w VI turnieju, by pokonać Jin'a. Zakończenie: Po pokonaniu Azazel'a, Hwoarang wyciąga kulę z jego piersi i zaczyna uważnie ją obserwować. Jednak kula próbuje przejąć jego duszę, lecz Hwoarang krzyczy: ''"Ja ...nie jestem jak... on!" ''i udaje mu się, rzucić kulę na podłogę i ją rozbić, niszcząc ją na dobre. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Tekken 3 Kategoria:Tekken 4 Kategoria:Tekken 5 Kategoria:Tekken 6 Kategoria:Tekken 7 Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament 2